


Till Death do us Part

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [6]
Category: DCU, Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Multi, timkonbart week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Tim, Kon, and Bart are getting married-Utter tooth rotting fluff tbh
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	Till Death do us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt for tkb week, hope you all enjoyed! :)  
> (Prompt seven has become a full blown fic. Oops-)

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was busy getting Ready, putting on his best dark red burgundy suit. Tim normally hated dressing up like this. It made him feel stiff and formal, but this was one occasion where he really genuinely did not mind, because he was happy and he was excited.

Why, you ask?

He was going to get married, and he could not be happier about the whole thing! He was going to get married to the loves of his life, and he was thrilled. He was happy. He was overjoyed. He was-

"Wait," Tim heard the sound of his son's voice, "If you, Super Daddy, and Bird Daddy are all getting married, and I already exist, does that mean I'm a bastard child?"

Tim spluttered, nearly falling over.

"Who the fuck taught my kid how to swear!" Tim screamed out, sticking his head out of the bathroom to glare into the living room.

Bart was awkwardly standing there, a comb in his hand, clearly in the process of fixing up Alex's hair.

Alex exchanged looks with Bart before looking straight at Tim. "Momma, who do you think taught me to swear?" Alex asked innocently.

... Mother Quaker.

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married. I'm thrilled, Conner. Truly. I am!"

"You aren't invited. Alex is still scared of you. Frankly, I don't blame him."

" ... I see."

"I just want you to know... I'm here to say that, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. You say you had nothing to do with Alex's creation-."

"I didn't."

"And, against my better judgement, I'm going to choose to believe you, since you did give us all those files on Alex, including the ones that were off the book."

Finding out his son had a kill switch literally built into him had been a horrifying shock. M'gann and J'onn had managed to purge it, along with dozens of other mental commands that, according to Lex, his mother had built in.

Kon had met Lilian Luthor a grand total of one time. That woman was one twisted piece of work, and had even taken over Cadmus for a while behind the scenes while everyone else was unaware before Kara had managed to put a stop to her.

Frankly, Kon would not put anything past her.

"I'm... glad, Conner, but that still does not explain your presence here."

Conner. Lex always refused to call him 'Kon'. Too Kryptonian for Lex's sake. Too close to Clark.

Kon sat down across from Lex, the other man watching him from across his desk. Lex had canceled every single meeting he had the second Mercy had verified it was Kon on the phone who wanted to meet up with Lex.

"I'm getting married," Kon repeated, "and I know you can't attend. And, if it makes you feel better, Clark got banned too so you won't be the only parent banned, but I... I guess I wanted to spend time with you? I don't get to see you often. We're on opposite sides, after all."

That was such a mild way of putting Lex's many attempted assassination attempts on Superman, none of which could be proved beyond a shadow of reasonable doubt in court, of course.

"On the eve of your wedding," Lex arched an eyebrow, "you want to hang out with your supervillain father?"

Kon shrugged and grinned at him.

Lex sailed. Father-Son bonding indeed.

* * *

"Who in their right minds put Dick next to Babs on that seating chart?" Tim stared incredulously.

"I thought they were back together," Bart blinked.

"Nah, Dick is dating Wally now. And Kori."

Bart blinked again. "Both?"

"Are we ones to talk?" Tim pointed out.

Bart considered this before nodding, "Touché, touché."

* * *

They did not, in fact, have many wedding guests. Officially, this wasn't even a wedding, because three people legally could not get married to each other at once, especially when two of said three did not have proper legal documentation.

That said, none of that stopped Tim from having his lawyers put enough legal documents and loopholes to give them the benefits of being married, (A service Wayne Enterprises offered for free for qualifying individuals, because Tim liked to share the love)

"I can't believe you're getting married. Oh, you look so adorable: my boy, all grown up!'' Ma Kent practically crooned, looking Kon over up and down. Kon grinned, dressed nice and proper in a suit and for once clean shaven.

Kon smiled at her, proud and happy.

Lois came up next and hugged him. Then, Kara, Jon, Chris, and Mia. Everyone casually ignored the elephant in the room of Clark Kent not being invited, as his reaction to Alex had been to freak out because 'how could they bring a clearly programmed Lex spy into their home?'

.

That. Had not gone over well. At all.

He had technically been right, but still. Details.

* * *

"HOW ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED BEFORE ME!" Wally yelled out.

"I'm hotter," Bart said bluntly, with a straight face. His cousin shot him a look of genuine offence. "Besides, weren't you married to Linda?"

"I was," Wally admitted, "but that didn't last. It really did not help that I was pinning for Dick the entire time without knowing it."

Bart snickered. "Gay."

Wally stared at him for several seconds before shrieking, aiming a blow for Bart's shoulder. This only made Bart laugh louder as he dodged out of the way.

"I did not mean it like that!"

"You left yourself open to that one and you know it!" Bart cackled.

A few feet away from them, Jay and Joan Garrick watched in bemusement.

"Should we stop them?" Joan said,

Watching the two younger Speedsters practically playing around the room, which was a vast improvement from when they started, Jay shook his head, "Nah, let them be."

* * *

"Timmers is tying the knot. Bruce, how is Timmers tying the knot before you? How does it feel to be defeated by your own adopted progeny."

Bruce Wayne had to resist the urge to ask Jason how it felt having Dick's leftovers. If he said that, Alfred might just slap him.

"Tt. Father was married to mother you ignorant slob. You are, after all, the only bastard in this Room," Damian said snidely, because this particular author ignores the utter bullshit of Morrison's Talia al Ghul, thank you very much.

Jason looked like he wanted to strangle him. Damian responded with a smirk.

"Boys, boys," Dick interrupted, striding between them, "We shouldn't fight. Especially on Tim's special day."

Everyone turned to look at Tim, who was currently trying to win an ultimately futile staring match with Cass.

"Seriously, how is he getting married first" Jason repeated. Tim responded by lifting a single hand and giving Jason the finger, eyes still locked firmly with Cass!

* * *

As the only one without a father figure present, Kon had been relegated to the traditional groom position. As in, he stood at the end of the isle next to their 'priest'.

Kon shot a raised eyebrow at Lois.

"Are you sure you can legally do this?"

"One, yep, I'm certified. Two, you look great in that suit, honey. Three, here they come."

Tim was being led down the aisle by none other than Bruce Wayne, which Kon was grateful for. If they had sent Cass, Kon might have actually been intimidated. Bart was being walked down the isle by Max Mercury, because fuck you DC.

Tim was wearing a dark burgundy suit.

Bart had elected to fuck gender roles and was gleefully skipping along in a Edwardian Style dress.

Alex was trailing behind them, tossing fandom flowers here and there, small and adorable.

Looking at them Kon felt a surge of happiness and joy. His family, that was his family. He, Tim, and Bart had managed to build a family together, and it was beautiful, and Kon was so in fucking love.

"I'm happy for you, kid. Exactly what you deserve," Lois said, and Kon grinned at her, overjoyed. Kon was barely resisting the urge to jump off walls. Is this how Bart felt normally?

Either way, this was a day to remember and Kon could not be happier.

* * *

Later that night, Kon, Bart, and Tim all laid in bed, with Alex comfortably nested between them. Their child was snoring away and had somehow managed to get over half the bed, despite his tiny form, and Kon kept having to move his face, lest he get a foot-full le Alex in his mouth.

Bart curled a hand in Kon's hair, turning him towards him.

"So, Mr. Kent-Drake-Allen," Bart spoke, and the utter glee in his voice at the words was heartwarming and practically dripping with sappiness, "how does it feel to be officially mine."

Then, Bart cackle maniacally and out of seemingly nowhere, a ridiculously fake mustache appeared on his face, which Bart began to trill about.

Kon snorted, pressing his foreheads to Bart's.

"I don't know, Mr. Allen-Kent-Drake, how does it feel to be mine?"

"Please," Tim's voice called out as he leaned over Kon's shoulder to wrap an arm around then both, "We both know the two of you truly belong to me!

Bart arched an eyebrow, a monocle now appearing alongside the mustache, "Is that so, Mr. Drake-Allen-Kent, or is that just what I wanted you to think?"

Suddenly, the three were separated by a pulse of energy. Alarmed, they almost went straight into 'under attack mode' when Alex tossed himself sleepily on top of them, sprawled over all three bodies.

"No... " Alex muttered sleepily. "My daddies."

...

All three parents immediately broke out into happy tears and coos, shocking said child awake in the process as they gashed over their baby, and all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also made a [TimKonBart Discord](https://discord.gg/banUTj5) and a [Core Four Discord](https://discord.gg/zd4kdj2)


End file.
